


Shes My Cherry Pie

by Sapphic_mess



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gay, Its the beginning of smut, Kara being oblivious and using her powers, Lena knows Kara is supergirl but respects her and wants her to tell her but she still jokes, Okay on the verge of smut, Pie, Probably 2 chapters of this, Top!Kara, obvious flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_mess/pseuds/Sapphic_mess
Summary: Don’t think about it Lena, or else you’re gonna get nothing done today! Don’t think about the pie and the ridiculous giggles that come out of your mouth while you knead dough or pie crust next to Kara. Your shoulders bumping into one another and her hair pulled into a messy bun to keep somewhat clean because you know that you’re gonna end up messy no matter what. Don’t think about how stupidly cute Kara would look with flour smudging her cheek and how nice it’d feel to wipe it away with your thumb and then let your hand linger on her face. How you’d step in a bit closer and cup her face and close your eyes as she leans in and you feel her arms wrap around your waist....“Fuck!” Lena yelped as the burning hot coffee made contact with hand. The cup was overflowing, making a messy puddle of caffeine around its base. Like you coffee, Lena thought as she pulled out a rag and placed it on the mess, I,too, am a hot mess.ORLena and Kara bake a pie and it gets.... sweet? gay? Smutty? yeah you got the point.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Lena happened to stumble upon the article while she was perusing through her phone. It was a simple, cherry pie recipe, with an complicated top crust; weaved intricately, reminding her of a basket. Perhaps it was her hunger, as her belly groaned and Lena remembered how little she ate that day as she busily ran around. Possibly it was her loneliness, which struck late at night when her thoughts began to cave in. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the small buzz from the wine she sipped as the clock ticked closer to eleven. Most likely however, it was all three.

 

She clicked a few buttons and sent them promptly to Kara; almost unconscious of the movements. She hadn’t even realized what she’d done until Kara replied back.

 

Kara:  that looks great! We have to try making it, Lena

 

Lena smiled at the screen.  _ We _ .  _ We have to try making it.  _ But Lena quickly remembered her humanity, specifically the lesson that no one can be great at  _ everything _ . Cooking hardly made sense to Lena, but baking? Her cookies, meant to be chewy, turned out crunchy and too sweet. Her cakes were somehow over  _ and _ under baked. And she didn’t even know  _ why  _ she tried to make macarons, considering her previous baking history and the sheer difficulty of making macarons for normal bakers, but long story short - they looked like small - intensely sweet smelling - chunks of coal. Santa could have used them to bring justice, Lena thought, remembering the failure.

 

Lena: I don’t know Kara, I can’t bake to save my life

 

Kara: Don’t be silly! The wonderful Lena Luthor can most certainly bake a pie, and plus, I’ll be there to help!

 

She drummed her fingers against the side of her phone and finally typed away.

 

Lena:  Come over then, tomorrow if you’re free, and let’s bake.

 

She held her breath, expecting rejection, despite the logical part of her brain telling her that  _ Kara was her friend and she’s that one who said she’d help. She called me wonderful.  _ She breathed out a sigh of relief.

 

Kara: Sounds good! See you at five?

 

Lena:  At five it is

 

Lena giggled at the selfie she received from Kara, showing her with her eyes closed and hair swirled around her head with stickers, from some random app, dancing in front of her as she smiled wildly.  _ Giggled.  _ A warm feeling sunk into her chest, spreading through her body as she changed into her simple pajamas, as she forced herself to munch on a few vegetables as “dinner” and as she scrubbed her face clean of the day’s makeup, she was unable to wash her small smile. Her smile nestled there, on her lips, unwavering as she drifted into the next day.

  
  


The next day, Lena awoke in her normal fashion - ignoring the first alarm, grumpily hitting snooze on the second and - finally - arising at the ring of the third. Her body, once standing, started to make its way to the bathroom when she suddenly remembered.  **_Pie._ ** Her cupboards were empty - clean, expensive and rich in dark wood color -but utterly, uselessly, empty. She sent the recipe to Jess in a few taps and asked her to get someone to get all of the ingredients and bring them to her apartment. Her faithful assistant responded five minutes later, confirming that they’d be there when she got home.

 

_ Don’t think about it Lena, or else you’re gonna get nothing done today! Don’t think about the pie and the ridiculous giggles that come out of  _ your  _ mouth while you knead dough or pie crust next to Kara. Your shoulders bumping into one another and her hair pulled into a messy bun to keep somewhat clean, because you know that you’re gonna end up messy no matter what. Don’t think about how stupidly cute Kara would look with flour smudging her cheek and how nice it’d feel to wipe it away with your thumb and then let your hand linger on her face. How you’d step in a bit closer and cup her face and close your eyes as she leans in and you feel her arms wrap around your waist _

_ \-  _

“Fuck!” Lena yelped as the burning hot coffee made contact with her hand. The cup was overflowing, making a messy puddle of caffeine around its base. _ Like you coffee, _ Lena thought as she pulled out a rag and placed it on the mess,  _ I, too, am a hot mess. _

 

_ \-------- _

 

Despite her strong work ethic, molded from years of tireless work, Lena found herself gazing out the window, smiling a few times when she saw a certain caped crusader fly by. Kara wasn’t very discreet but Lena respected that it was her choice to tell her about the ‘big secret’ but honestly, sometimes she felt offended.  _ I’ve created revolutionary technology and fixed alien portals within hours, but glasses, a ponytail and a different demeanor is somehow supposed to fool me?  _ Lena did take it upon herself however, to voice her opinions on how attractive she found supergirl and didn’t shy away from comparing supergirls beauty to something similar to Kara. Kara blushed and said, almost always stuttering as she did so, “Well, ah, I don’t see it Lena, I just” (and then she’d cough or clear her throat and rush out “she’s completely different looking”).

 

She gave herself credit for sitting through one meeting, the only one that day, thank god, and approving three spreadsheets of data about finance and sales. Finally, at three, she called it quits and headed home.

 

Jess waved her out as she rushed into the elevator and zoomed into her car. Once she was home, she found herself lost. She aimlessly wandered and worried about how much she had to contribute and if she’d fuck up the pie. Kara seemed excited about this and  _ she really doesn’t understand that I can’t bake whatsoever.  _

 

Lena finally took initiate and laid the ingredients out neatly on her kitchen islands and printed out two copies of the recipe and taped them up in two separate locations. She fidgeted and took a shot too, because honestly, the thought of Kara’s hands  _ pushing into the dough, her muscles slightly flexing while her face was concentrated, with her brows furrowed, her presence near Lena, almost teasing her with her attractiveness. _ It was a generous shot.

 

Finally, her heart raced as her legs almost-maybe-definitely  _ ran  _ to the door, her hand latching around the cool knob as she threw a smile at her face, anticipating Kara. She didn’t however, anticipate how hot Kara would look with her crisp white shirt, a black blazer, a tie and her black slacks. Her hair was already pulled back into a bun, but a neater, more carefully done one. One loose curl hovered near her face, though.

 

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed as Lena pulled her glare away from how  _ good  _ Kara’s arms looks under the blazer. “Hey!” Lena greeted back, and allowed herself to be pulled into Kara’s tight hug, relishing the way her arms felt around her. She could stay like this forever. Perhaps the hug did linger a longer necessary than needed, but nonetheless, it wasn’t enough time for Lena. It never really was enough for Lena. Kara pulled away and sighed, while looking down and bending down to remove her chunky heels. “Ugh, these killed me today. Running around is much harder when you’re trying to focus on not tripping, ya know?” 

 

When Kara looked up to flash a smile at Lena, she almost forgot about what Kara had said. “Hah,” she chuckled, “yeah, try pencil heels. Chunky heels are a  _ breeze _ .” Kara was now 2 inches shorter, yet she still loomed over Lena, only by a little more than an inch, but from this angle, Kara’s face looked  _ noble, the lighting of the room really accentuates her cheekbones. And her neck was right there. She could just lean in and - _

 

“Lena?” Kara asked, hesitantly. Lena was staring at her, a glaze over her eyes and her eyes raking her frame. “Is everything okay? Do you still want to do this?” Suddenly Lena snapped away from her day dream and looked Kara in the eyes, finally processing what she had said. “Yes! Yes, yes of course I want to do this” she hurriedly replied.    
  
“Well, then let's get the aprons on,” Kara said, “And start doing this ish.” 

 

“Pfft, ‘Ish’ Kara? You really don’t swear,  do you?”

 

“I do! But only…” she paused, wondering if she wanted to test it. “Only in  _ certain _ ,” she said, looking directly at Lena, “ _ Certain _ situations.” The blush was slowly spreading on her cheeks as Kara clapped her hands, spun around and grabbed a blue apron from the counter and put it around her waist.

 

Lena shook off the comment, and grabbed an apron, wrapping it around her waist. She had changed since she got home, and at the moment, was wearing a simple black dress, a little loose but slightly cinched at the waist and flaring out a tad bit around the hips. It was almost strapless. Like the top of a bikini, two strings were attached to each shoulder tied around her neck. She didn’t miss how Kara’s eyes gazed at the back of her neck, or elsewhere.

 

Kara got them going, telling Lena to start the dough part. 

 

“In a large bowl, combine flour and salt; cut in shortening until crumbly. Gradually add cold water, tossing with a fork until a ball forms. Divide pastry in half so that one ball is slightly larger than the other.” She did so, yet when she had to roll out the dough, she couldn’t manage to press down hard enough. Kara watched her struggle for a only a little bit before slightly bumping her hip with her own and smiling. “Let me,” she said. 

 

And Lena had to admit, she could watch Kara Danvers roll out dough any day. It was better than she thought, because at this point, Kara had discarded her blazer and thrown her tie away too. Her collar was slightly popped, 3 buttons unbuttoned and hair becoming increasingly messier. Her hair was a curly mess and the flour was coating her hands. Her neatly rolled up sleeves set right above her elbows, allowing her to watch her forearms flex as they pushed the dough into a circle. “Annnnd… we’re done.” Lena looked down. 

 

Kara smirked at Lena’s shocked expression. “How did you make such a perfect circle?” Lena asked, awe seeping into her voice. Kara shrugged.    
  
“I stress bake. You get to get pretty good with dough when you’re constantly making stuff”

“I’d be lost without you, ya know” Lena sighs as Kara blushes. She returns to the pot and is about to stir the cherries, sugar and whatnot, when her phone starts ringing. “Crap” she mutters.    
  


“I’ll take over the pot” Lena calls out as Kara drifts away to listen to Alex tell her about some minor things that can be handled.  As Kara returns, she stop for a brief second. The knot holding up Lena’s dress is so simple, so easy to undo. She's humming softly as she stirs and her hair is braided down one side of her face. She looks so peaceful in this moment and Kara’s heart flutters at the innocence of baking a pie with Lena. 

 

Lena almost jumps when Kara comes up from behind her, and instead, she in a small intake of air as she felt Kara’s torso directly behind her. Kara turned to her and smiled and Lena was  _ so close _ to her. “You’re” Kara started, as she stopped leaning over Lena’s shoulder and stood up straight to her full height, her lips hovering near Lena’s temple. She had one hand on the other side of Lena, trapping her in between her and the stove. She moved her free hand to grasp the spatula, her hand resting on top of Lena’s hand. “You’re supposed to stir like it like this,” Kara whispered, almost into her ear, and despite the heat from the stove and from Kara’s body, she shivered, only slightly.

 

Kara saw, more like  _ felt _ the shiver, considering she was so close and aware of how the front of her shoulder was pressed against Lena’s shoulder blade. She went to wrap her arms around Lena’s waist and placed her head softly on her shoulder as she watched Lena stir the filling gently. Lena basked in the docile moment, the feeling of Kara’s grip around her, the calmness of it all. 

 

“You’re gonna burn it” Kara half singsonged, half murmured as she lifted her head up and unwrapped her hands from their favored position. She regretted doing so but then again, there was a pie to bake and Lena had to see how good Kara could be to her. Kara sighed as she picked up the pot with her bare hands and Lena suppressed a giggle. 

 

_ It’s like she’s not even trying to hide it anymore. The pot should be a few hundred degrees and she's picking it up like a plate from the microwave.  _ She forced herself to shut her thinking off when she fell into the thought cycle of what else Kara’s hands could do.

 

With the filling finished, it cooled for a bit. During which, Kara popped the dough into the oven and set a 15 minute timer. Lena casually sat on a kitchen counter, drinking from a glass of wine that appeared out of nowhere. “I turn around for one second, and when I look back, you’ve magically got a glass of wine.” Lena smirked. Magic? Okay then.

 

“Maybe it’s my superpower,” she watched Kara’s face pale, “like Jesus, I turn water into wine.” 

“N-nifty trick. Party trick. Do you do red wine or white wine, maybe even beer or like--” Kara trailed off. 

 

Lena drummed her fingers on the counter, as Kara figited. Finally, Kara leaned against the counter opposite to Lena and and hopped onto that. Her eyes finally lifted off the ground and found the entirety of Lena’s thigh to be covered in dough. She let out a laugh, and Lena quirked an eyebrow up. “What?” she asked, setting down the wine next to her. Kara smiled, pushed herself off the counter and pulled Lena down from her counter. 

 

“You sat in flour” she chuckled, smiling as she brushed off some. Lena’s mind was speeding through thought at a million miles. She couldn’t ignore  _ the light brushes on her thighs and the small of her back, eventually brushes right at her ass. She couldn’t ignore the small gasp Kara emitted as soon as she realized what she was doing, what she was touching.  _ Promptly, Kara was a stuttering mess, red in the face, and red in the small bit of chest Lena could see from her unbuttoned shirt. 

 

“I’msorry- I just- didn’t really reiliz--” the timer dinged to save Kara from explanation. She quickly went off to get the crust out of the oven, again, with her bare hands. Lena couldn’t resist.

 

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Lena asked, as Kara set down the pie crust. 

“What? Why would it hurt?” Kara asked, oblivious.

“Because the oven is at 350 degrees fahrenheit and people usually burn their hands at that temperature.”  

 

Kara freezed, not attempting to say anything, but thankfully, Lena moved on. 

“Regardless, let’s put this filling in, I’m dying to try out this pie.”

 

As Kara poured in the filling, as the pot was too heavy for Lena, Kara argued, Lena pushed the cherries at the bottom into the pie using a spatula. After all the cherries had found themselves in the pie, now being covered with the intricate basket weavings patterned that Kara made earlier, and shoved back into the oven, Kara set the timer to 45 minutes and turned around to see Lena licking the spatula.

 

_ Jesus.  _ All comprehensible thought left Kara’s mind as Lena absentmindedly licked at the red syrup, groaning at how good it was. “Kara, this is gonna be so goood” she moaned, finally looking up from the spatula to Kara’s face, open mouthed and eyes shamelessly staring. 

 

“Uh” she started, hands jolting up to her face to fiddle with her glasses, “I bet.”

 

Lena had learned from years that the art of seduction wasn’t her forte, yet here it was, the perfect opportunity. 

 

“Wanna try it?”   
Kara gulped, nodding before she knew what was happening and walking closer to Lena. As she bent down slowly to taste the filling, Lena’s eyes were suddenly all over her, and a burning blush spread over her face. “Its good” she muttered, unable to shake the fact that Lena was  _ right there. Right in front of her and her lips were probably sugary sweet from the filling and they’re so red. Rao, shes gonna kill me.  _

 

And suddenly Lena pulled away the spatula, but didn’t back up from Kara's frame and it abruptly it was just Kara, staring down at how sweet Lena’s lips looked and Lena, looking up at Kara.  _ Fuck it.  _

 

She  put her hands on both sides of Kara’s face and pushed onto her tiptoes to kiss her. The small ounce of hesitance Kara had left her as she smoothly placed her hands on her hips, pushing back as she deepened the kiss.  _ Rao, how are her lips so soft? How--  _ All thought escaped her when Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s and Kara didn’t even realize she had been pushing Lena to the counter but her hands fell down to the back of Lena’s thighs as she pulled her up onto the counter. And Lena honest to god  _ moaned  _ into the kiss and Kara’s groan only encouraged Lena to pull her closer. 

 

Kara was everywhere; the smell of her perfume clouded her senses, and the wine gave her the confidence to pull Kara’s lower lip and  _ bite _ , eliciting a small moan and Kara’s head backing away as she pulled Lena closer, whispering a “fuck” under her breath.    
  


“I thought you didn’t swear” Lena teased, barely comprehensible through her heavy breathing.

 “I did say I do in certain situations. Here is one.” Kara retorted, before kissing the small mole on Lena’s neck that she constantly stared at. 

 

“Fuck” Lena breathed, her voice slightly higher than usual as Kara sucked a small mark just above her collarbone. Kara was kissing a line back to her mouth, deepening the kiss and her hands were gripping Lena’s thighs hard enough to bruise. And Lena loved it, she flourished in the way Kara was savoring her, thrived in the limelight Kara was giving her. And finally, Kara’s calloused hands trailed up her spine, landing the knot in the back of Lena’s dress as she pulled at one the strings and undid the whole knot. 

 

Looking up at Lena, looking for a slight indication of consent, Kara pulled down the dress to her navel and drank in the sight of Lena’s full chest down to the bottom of her breasts, where the dress suddenly became tight and stuck to her skin. She trailed her kisses up to Lena’s face where she drank in Lena’s small needy gasps; she let the intoxicating scent of Lena’s perfume and a small hint of sweat fill her senses, and it was all just heat and breath, the kisses taking up most of her thought process.

 

Lena fumbled at Kara’s shirt,  _ fucking, these buttons are impossible, why were buttons ever nessessary?  _ , and started undoing the buttons as she pulled Kara closer, closer, closer still. Finally, her hands met the warm, tanned skin of Kara’s torso as she felt the lean, strong muscles of her abs, groaning at the feeling of Kara’s mouth sucking another hickey above one of her breasts. She pushed the shirt off Kara’s torso and pulled her closer, her short nails digging crescents into Kara’s back as Kara hissed. 

  
Kara’s lips were ruthless, raking Lena’s both with kisses, leaving her gasping, her dress seemingly an unnecessary obstacle that seemed to only be getting in their way. “Kara,” Lena gasped, “We can’t do this in my kitchen,” she reasoned. And Kara, without a single word of protest, pulled Lena into her grip as Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist and held tight as Kara brought them onto her couch, never even showing a hint of struggle when picking her up. Lena whimpered at the show of strength, thought about how  _ powerfully strong  _ Kara was. What her arms could do. 


	2. She's My Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut part. Yeah. Hopefully, it's not bad!

Kara slowly lowered Lena onto the bed, after stopping to push Lena against the wall on the way to her bedroom, blindly feeling around for doorknobs as Lena struggled to breathe between kisses. Laying on the bed, Lena watched as Kara’s eyes lingered around her body. Her dress was in a current state of dishevelment that only seemed to tease both of them; the top half was pulled down to the bottom of her bra while the bottom half was scrunched up around the top of her hips. The way the garment hugged Lena’s torso was incredibly _erotic,_ Kara thought , _god just look at her all laid out_.

 

Lena shivered at the way Kara studied her frame, blushed when she saw Kara’s gaze occasionally drift to both her cleavage and to the clearly visible panties she had on. They were red, with only a little black lace; absolutely meant for these kinds of situations. They hugged the curves of her hips, which were currently being traced by Kara’s long fingers, and Lena remembered the way they had been holding her, the feeling of her calloused palms gripping her caused her mouth to dry.

 

Kara quit her admiration and slowly crawled up the bed to tug Lena’s leg up as she fit her hips in between her legs and continued with her assault on her, driving Lena wild. _This dress_ , Lena thought, _needs to go. God can she plea-_

 

Kara’s hands had found themselves on the side of Lena’s ass, whether accidentally, wandering there as they moved along her body, relishing in the feeling of Lena’s frame-- or through pure purpose. Lena was biting her lip so hard she was worried she would break through the skin; she was hot and heavy, filled with a wanton desire and Kara _was just teasing me! How dare she just not fuck me_ **_now?_ **

 

“Please, Kara” Lena panted, drawing Kara to look up from her work, facing Lena with darkening blue eyes and _fuck I could drown in those._

 

Kara thought for a single second. Bringing both her hands to the top of the dress, on both sides of Lena’s body and pondered for a single second. _Was this really how I was going to reveal myself? Reveal my heroic self?_ She faltered.

 

But Lena was right there, with her hair messy and her lips wonderfully swollen, eyes pleading and chest heaving with heavy breaths. Kara leaned down and kissed the space between Lena’s boobs, relishing the sound of Lena feverishly whispering “Fuck” under her breath. The way she was saying it was so alluring, so delectable. The way the word was so enunciated, causing Kara to bite her lips hearing her speak. The way she said it with an air of breathlessness; it sounded like _pure sex._ Kissing up to the nipple, through the bra, Kara looked up to Lena only to find Lena hurriedly trying to take off her own bra.

 

Kara chuckled and moved up Lena’s body until her mouth right next to her ear and her hands were reaching around Lena’s chest to fumble with the clasps before her dexterous fingers unclipped it. “That’s my job,” Kara muttered, her voice heavier, deeper than normal. Could feel herself getting wetter just by hearing Kara, hearing Kara playfully tease her while she was _dying_ to get some friction.

 

“Well, then fucking act like it” Lena retorted back, hoping to get a reaction. The small growl Kara let out from the back of her throat involuntarily forced her to to try to close her legs, trying to _get some pressure_ , closing her eyes at the small bit of pleasure that it caused. Kara threw the bra onto the ground and made diligent work of kissing all the skin that had been hidden by the garment. Lena’s hands plunged into the free blond hair that Kara tugged away from the once neat bun. The soft coolness of Kara’s hair around her hands kept her attached to reality as Kara continued her activities.

 

Kara kissed along the sides of each breast, licked circular streaks around her straining nipples, making eye contact as she did so. Or, at least looking up to watch Lena. Lena was already arching, pushing herself closer to Kara; a wordless plea for her to continue, to ravish her. Lena whimpered through the soft bites, soon soothed by sweet lips and tongue; she gasped when one hand abandoned it’s position on her hip and instead, pinched at the nipple Kara wasn’t currently toying with her mouth.

 

At some point, she began canting her hips, trying to relieve some pressure, pushing up into a strong core. Wrapped in her task of pulling sweet moans out of Lena, both soft and obviously explicit, higher pitched ones- Kara hadn’t noticed for a bit. Until she bit down a little harder at some point and felt the soft push of Lena’s hip. She smirked against the skin.

 

“Oh, that is _definitely_ my job.” Kara’s arrogant voice, filled with a sexy confidence rung out against Lena’s soft sounds and made her open her eyes and watch Kara still her hips with her hands, firmly planting them against the bed. Kara pulled herself higher, kissing a hot path from the front of Lena’s breast to her pulse point, ending near her ear. “Do you want this?” she asked, and Lena nodded, because _Jesus Christ, I’ve never wanted someone to fuck me so badly._

 

Kara hesitantly put her hands on the top of Lena’s dress, resting below her breasts, one hand next to each other as she asked again. “Do you want... _this_ ?” she said, tugging to make her point. Ripping open the dress would clearly reveal her strength _and it’s not like I don’t want her to know, jeez, with all those comments she probably already knows, I mean who grabs a hot pan from the oven? Smooth Kara, real smooth._

 

“Yess, Kara, _please, please just-”_

 

There was a loud _rip_ noise as Kara easily tore the fabric apart, stretching it past its limit and causing the fibers in the cloth to break. Lena groaned, feeling the cool air on her heating skin, and the sound was like a bell going off in her head, a finality that this was _finally fucking happening, thank god._ Her heart raced, and she was so undeniably _wet_ as Kara began to trace small circles around her hipbone, dipping a little lower every once in a while.

 

Kara pulled her hips up as she began to grab at Lena’s ass, moaning slightly at the feeling, whispering swears in Lena’s ear. “You like that, huh? All that power, ripping open your dress, carrying you around...you like how strong I am?” She blushed as she tried to start her dirty talk.

 

“Yes, yes, _god_ ” Lena breathed back, eyes clamped shut as she felt Kara’s hands slowly begin to trace the top of her panties, fingers swirling small teasing circles as Lena burned up under the feeling. She began to try moving her hips, angling them so that the circles that Kara was drawing would be on a much more urgent location but Kara just chuckled with a deep voice against her ear, her breath causing her to shiver and increasing her arousal. The teasing was driving her crazy; her wants were urgent and nothing in the world mattered but how Kara was pressed up all around her.

 

“What do you need, Lena?” Kara asked, kissing at the junction of where Lena’s neck and jaw met.

 

“Please, Kara” Lena begged, hoping she would understand.

 

“Say it,” Kara demanded, and all Lena could do was force the words out while her face burned. 

 

“ _Fuck me_ ”

 

And finally, Kara pushed her fingers into the panties, feeling the hot skin and dragged her fingers into the wetness enveloping the area. She hesitantly pushed against the entrance before pulling her fingers up higher as Lena’s legs began to clench with effort, shaking.  

 

 _Please, Kara just-_ And finally, as Lena hissed a high pitch “fuck” that reddened Kara’s face despite her current position. Kara deftly drew pleasure from Lena as she swiped left and right against her clit. Eventually, she found success by making tight circles, kissing at Lena’s neck as her pulse hammered.

 

A droplet of sweat trailed from Lena’s neck to her collarbone as Kara’s fingers began to drift from her clit and Lena almost began to beg for Kara to return because it felt _so fucking good_ , but Kara testingly pushed against her, watching Lena’s reaction. Lena felt Kara’s gaze and was nodding almost immediately, words forming in her mouth until she felt Kara _push_ into her, one finger tentatively then two. Lena's mouth opened, panting as Kara slowly pushed into her, then pulled out to then push back in. Her pace eventually evened out into a soft, almost shy rhythm but Lena couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Kara, faster” Lena demanded, a deepness suddenly present in her voice, sounding like velvet as she moaned when Kara complied, urged on by Lena’s enthusiasm. Lena was clinging to her fingers, a slick wetness coating her fingers as she _fucked_ into Lena. It was like fire; every place that Kara was in contact with her, there was a burst of color, a burning sensation that engulfed her senses. Lena was pushing with her hips, trying to aid her, mumbling something under her breath, and only the super hearing Kara possessed could understand her incomprehensible state.

 

Kara became a little rougher, her hand pushing Lena’s hips down and in place; her thumb rubbing her clit as she pushed _harder_ , determined to make her come. She groaned at the feeling of Lena tightening like a vice around her fingers, her back arching, her moans higher than before, needy gasps escaping her. Her face was a wonderful blush, her chest aflush, breathless and lost in the feeling.

 

“ _Fuck! I’m so close pleas-”_ and suddenly Kara’s fingers were curling, testing the sensitivity of the area. Her mouth trailed down from her neck, over collarbones, soft kisses along everything as she continued her relentless pace, thrusting into Lena, mindful to not hurt her. Finally, she sucked a nipple into her mouth as she pushed her fingers into the knuckle and rubbed _wonderful strokes_ across Lena’s clit when Lena cried out, tightening around her fingers, her legs shaking, back arching as she came. Her muscles strained as she continued to frantically repeat Kara’s name. Kara dared to not give up her ministries, allowing Lena to slowly come down from heavenly high she was in.

 

Lena slowly regained the ability to think, slowly began to breathe with labored breaths but still couldn’t open her eyes. Kara carefully removed her fingers from where they were and wiped away the wetness soaking them on the sheets as she planted kisses up her body and her jawline until she peppered them on her cheeks, and the corners of her mouth.

 

“Lena?”

  
“Mhmm?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Never been better, baby” Kara chuckled and pushed a few strands of hair out of Lena’s face.

 

“Oh, it’s ‘baby’ now?”

 

“Kara, you just fucked me into the mattress,” Lena said, eyes opening to stare at Kara’s blushing face above her, “I don’t know if there _is_ a better time to start calling you baby.” Just then, Kara’s super hearing picked up another sound.  

 

“Lena, you hungry?”

 

“Is that a sly invitation for round two?” Lena asked, eyebrows raised as she rested her arms around Kara’s neck.

 

“No! No, I mean, I wasn’t referring to that directly...” Kara choked out, as Lena laughed at her flustering, “I just heard the timer ding. Pie’s ready.”

 

“I suppose you did work up an appetite. Let’s go.” Kara nodded and began nuzzling her neck, unmoving from the position above her. Lena basked in the feeling of peacefulness when she remembered the original reason why this had all happened. “Kara the pie is still in the oven, it’ll burn” suddenly the girl of steel jumped and blurred away, making random noises in the kitchen only to return seconds later.

 

“You know,” Kara began, kissing Lena in between words, “the pie still needs time to cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is definitely a top. Yeah, so guys tell was it good or just dumb? All comments help!

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfic on this forum so forgive me if I suck but I've read so much super corp fanfic I should know what I'm doing (maybe) so yeah. Here it is. I got the idea randomly and could definitely use some AU's so...But hey! I would love some comments that tell me what im doing right and wrong. Itd really help me improve my work so dont be afraid to say something


End file.
